


Łamanie

by martyrologics



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Torture, Vignette, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martyrologics/pseuds/martyrologics
Summary: Krótka spekulatywna scena z Kruczej młodości Litiela.
Kudos: 6





	Łamanie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kruk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/gifts).



> Vignettka, która powstała przy pisaniu innego tekstu, gdzie tak mi się rozrósł Litielowy flashback, że w końcu zdecydowałem go oddelegować do osobnego tekstu. Rozpisane pod zgubnym wpływem znajomej oraz moich przemyśleń na temat tego skąd się wziął Alimonowy przydomek Mistrza Ran, skoro nie widujemy go jako uzdrowiciela, w odróżnieniu od jego biblijnego imiennika.  
>   
> Zawiera opisy przemocy.

  


\- Ptasi móżdżek- z pogardą, ale nie bez wesołości przezwał go Szeolita, prezentując pełen wyższości uśmieszek, o kilka poziomów bardziej cięty niż ten, który Litielowi udało się przywołać na własnych wargach. Na niekorzyść Kruka dodatkowo świadczyło, że Szeolita wisiał do góry nogami, co było pozycją znacznie utrudniającą spoglądanie na kogokolwiek z wyższością

\- Uciekaj stąd, podlotku. No już, w tył zwrot, naprzód marsz!

Ton miał anioł tak ostry, że młody Kruk o mało nie dał się wyprosić z ich własnych kruczych kazamatów. A jeszcze młodszy od niego kruczy brat, który mu towarzyszył, nawet zdążył zrobić w tył zwrot, zanim Litiel nie szarpnął go za ramię, ku dalszemu rozbawieniu syna Gehenny.

Szeolita niewiele więcej mógł zrobić, niż szczerzyć na nich swoje czerwone zęby. Bose stopy miał skrępowane, ręce również związane na plecach. Kończyny łączył napięty sznur, który zaciskową pętlą oplatał również jego szyję, trzymając anielską głowę w niewygodnej pozycji i karząc każdą próbę oparcia czoła o posadzkę miażdżeniem krtani. Zmęczony i skatowany anioł poznaczony był cały zakrzepłą krwią, tak że przypominał jakąś paskudną pancerną bestię o zaropiałej skorupie. Ale Litiela najbardziej interesowały jego orle skrzydła- olbrzymie i połamane, płożyły się po podłodze sali przesłuchań niczym sploty bluszczu o piórach zamiast liści. Wydawały się złudnie miękkie i czyste, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do ich właściciela.

_Piękne._

Obserwując uważnie Szeolitę, Litiel trącił nogą jedno ze skrzydeł. Anioł zadrżał bezsilnie, szarpnął się jakby w męce, ale skrzydła nie dał rady odsunąć. Pewnie było połamane tuż przy plecach.

\- Co robisz?- młodszy z Kruków zapytał nerwowo, patrząc jak Litiel kuca i zanurza dłoń w pierzu.

\- Też się zastanawiam- mruknął Szeolita, którego najwyraźniej żarty się jeszcze trzymały nawet po kilku przesłuchaniach. Przyglądał się Litielowi, jak wodzi dłonią po jego skrzydle, przeczesując zmierzwione pierze upazurzonymi palcami, i zaciska szpony, zaczynając rwać pióra garściami. W żółtych oczach płonęły wesołe iskierki.

\- Zamknij pysk, Szeolito- rzucił Litiel lekko,- chyba że chcesz żreć własne pierze. A tak może się do czegoś przydasz, zobacz.

Kruk rzucił garścią piór w wykrzywioną twarz anioła. 

\- Cały oddział będzie miał nowe poduszki.

Rozbawiło to trochę młodego, bo zaprychał wesoło, choć w jego złotych oczach czaił się jakiś cień. Litiel figlarnie założył sobie jedną z długich orlich lotek za ucho. Pióro było poplamione i nieco pozlepiane zaschłą krwią, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to wcale. Wstał i jakby od niechcenia nastąpił obcasem na połamane skrzydło Szeolity, który zaskowyczał gardłowo, co młodego bawiło jakby mniej, a Litiela bardziej.

\- Litiel, zostaw go już- młody Kruk prosił niemrawo. A może raczej młoda gąska, bo mimo złotych oczu, z rasowego Kruka w nim było niewiele. Ot, tyle żeby kadra oficerska nie zabiła go od razu, a tylko czekała cierpliwie, aż sam się wytraci w morderczych treningach i równie niebezpiecznych kontaktach z kruczymi braćmi. - Chodź, idziemy, wiesz co będzie jak nas tu Strix złapie? Sto batów do podziału, pręgierz do rana. No chodź.

\- Wezmę całe sto na siebie, tylko przestań jęczeć- warknął Litiel. - Myślałby kto, że to tobie po skrzydłach depczą. Poza tym, niby nie mamy zakazu tu przychodzić…-

\- A niby nakaz macie?- odezwał się gładki głos od drzwi, w których stał wysoki Kruk o krótkich srebrnych włosach i dziwnie bladych, żylastych skrzydłach o cieniutkiej jak bibułka błonie lotnej. O wilku mowa. Zanim zdążyli odpowiedzieć, odezwał się Szeolita.

-Czołem, Kruku,- powiedział anioł wesoło, choć głos łamał mu się lekko, przepełniony bólem. Litiel ciągle stał jedną nogą na jego skrzydle i nie spieszył się, żeby się przesunąć. - Już takie macie braki kadrowe, że muszą mnie dzieciaki dręczyć?

\- Zabierz nogę, żołnierzu,- zwrócił się do Litiela Strix. Posłuchał, chociaż ubodło go, że porucznik nie zwrócił się do niego po imieniu- znaczyło to tyle, że spisał młodego Kruka na starty i uznał, że nie warto się nawet uczyć jego imienia. -Widzisz, synu Gehenny, jak moje Kruczęta garną się do pracy. Trzeba ich od ciebie batami odganiać.

Młodszy towarzysz Litiela wzdrygnął się lekko kiedy padło słowo “baty”. Co za paskudny charakter. Uległy. Najgorsza cecha u Kruka. Unikający bólu i trudów. Wadliwy. Długo już chyba nie pożyje, chociaż dotarł nawet całkiem daleko. Cholera zresztą wie, skąd się toto przypałętało; może któryś starszy Kruk zapomniał się w jakimś burdelu, i po paru latach przywlókł takiego szczeniaka?

\- Zobaczysz ile pierza poleci, jak się zabiorą za twoich kolegów- mówił Strix tym samym lekkim, konwersacyjnym tonem. Podszedł przy tym do Szeolity i poufale położył mu dłoń na zakrwawionych żebrach, a anioł zamarł. Litiel pożerał scenę wzrokiem. Wielokrotnie słyszał, że dobrze wykształcony oprawca potrafi samą obecnością, samym słowem i dotykiem sprawić ból przesłuchiwanemu, ale pierwszy raz miał okazję przyjrzeć się, jak na instrumencie kości, nerwów i tkanek gra prawdziwy wirtuoz. Resztki piór na pokaleczonych skrzydłach anioła zjeżyły się, twarz mu pobladła i wyciągnęła się w trupią maskę. Pozorna wesołość ulotniła się jakoś.

\- Nie sądzę- wycedził Szeolita, dziwnie cicho, jakby dobywanie głosu ze ściśniętego gardła było dla niego wielkim wysiłkiem. - A ty się, Kruku, nie baw w Mistrza Ran, bo ci to chujowo wychodzi.

-No nie wiem- powiedział Strix, powoli przesuwając dłoń na anielskie plecy, wzdłuż połamanej linii skrzydeł, jakby podziwiał ich upierzenie. - Niejeden z was, synów Gehenny, powiedziałby że radzę sobie świetnie, i waszego Alimona dawno już przerosłem. Naprawdę się nie zgodzisz ze swoim towarzyszami? Z Cyrusem? Alacerem? Z Kasjelem? Pamiętasz Kasjela? Miał takie śliczne oczy. Ciało spaliliśmy, żeby nie truć naszych ścierwojadów anielskim mięsem, ale- Strix podniósł z namaszczeniem wskazujący palec. - Te jego ślepka to chyba nawet jeszcze gdzieś mam.

\- A ty się, Kruku, nie zgodzisz z waszym pułkownikiem? Jak mu tam było, Raim?- wychrypiał Szeolita, z trudem cedząc przez zęby, ale ton miał zajadły. 

\- Zamknij się!- Głos Strixa trzasnął jak bicz, ale anioł niewiele sobie z tego robił, wbił tylko swoje przekrwione, udręczone oczy w szalone gniewem oczy Kruka. 

\- Jak Alimon z nim skończył, wiesz, to ten wasz dumny Kruk szorował przed nim brzuchem jak taki śmieszny rudy piesek, i lizał mu buty i ręce, a jak dostawał po pysku, to jeszcze dziękował, że Mistrz Ran raczył osobiś...-

Trzasnęło, kiedy Strix kopnął Szeolitę w twarz, bryznęła krew z nosa który był raczej zmiażdżony siłą ciosu, niż złamany. Anioła chyba zamroczyło, ale nie na długo, bo zaniósł się paskudnym bulgotliwym śmiechem, kaszląc i zachłystując się krwią kiedy skowyczał z bólu i rozbawienia. Z każdym skowytem z rozwalonego nosa wydmuchiwał śliczne różowe bańki; z ust kapała mu czerwona piana.

\- Możecie już iść, żołnierze,- powiedział Strix zwodniczo łagodnie, odwracając się od anioła żeby podnieść coś bardzo ostrego i bardzo zakrzywionego z ławy z narzędziami. Litiel, w którym obudził się instynkt samozachowawczy, bezzwłocznie śmignął za drzwi katowni, nawet się nie obejrzał. 

\- No nie mów, biedna ptaszyno - zawodził Szeolita histerycznie gdzieś za jego plecami,- że jeszcze o tym nie słyszałeś, bo zaręczam ci, że w każdej knajpie w Limbo i Królestwie wszyscy znają Alimonowego pieska….-

Kolejny trzask. Wściekłe skrzeczenie Strixa; “Wynocha!”, i Kruczątko, które nie zdążyło opuścić katowni o własnych siłach, wyleciało za drzwi na kopach. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi z hukiem, i zwierzęce skowyty anioła ucięła martwa cisza wygłuszonych ścian.

\- Oż kurwa ja pierdolę- mruknął młody Kruk, po czym zwrócił się w stronę Litiela z oskarżeniem wypisanym na twarzy. - Ty po coś mnie tu ciągnął, co?

\- Chciałem zobaczyć syna Gehenny- zgodnie z prawdą odpowiedział Litiel. Żółte ślepia lśniły mu w półmroku korytarza niezdrowym blaskiem. - Żeby zobaczyć, z czym będziemy walczyć. Co będziemy zabijać.

\- Toś się naoglądał- sarknął jego młodszy towarzysz, o mało nie obejmując się swoimi własnymi skrzydłami w pocieszającym odruchu. Zgryźliwie dorzucił; - I co, spodobał ci się? Ten Szeolita? 

\- Strasznie mi się spodobał- potwierdził Litiel nieobecnym wzrokiem, morderczo rozmarzonym. Po czym oprzytomniał nieco i spojrzał poważniej na młodszego kolegę. - Wiesz, Strix go chyba zakatuje dzisiaj w nocy. Szeolicie to nawet na rękę, ale generał się wkurzy, jeśli nie da rady z niego niczego przedtem wyciągnąć. Może być tak, że Strix nam tej dzisiejszej wycieczki do katowni nie odpuści, więc staraj mu się bardziej nie podpaść niż już podpadliśmy, co?

Młody Kruk nabrał powietrza w płuca, jakby miał zamiar wygłosić morderczą tyradę- ale oklapł i westchnął głęboko, kiwając smętnie głową. Ruszyli razem korytarzem.

\- Ty myślisz, że to prawda?- odezwał się młodszy Kruk. Litiel spojrzał na niego pytająco, więc młody doprecyzował. - Z tym pułkownikiem i Mistrzem Ran?

\- Jasne, że nie- warknął Litiel ostro. - Kruki nie płaszczą się przed nikim, a już na pewno nie przed jakimś zasranym szeolickim sadystą.

Odetchnął, i kontynuował spokojniej. 

\- Słuchaj, Strix chodził przy pułkowniku Raimie, służył mu, prawa ręka i tak dalej, i miał go osłaniać, tak? A Szeolici mu sprzątnęli dowódcę sprzed nosa, i to jeszcze żywcem. Więc syn Gehenny zwyczajnie kłamał, myślał, że jak Strix się porządnie wkurzy to go zatłucze na śmierć. Całkiem cwany, jak na skrzydlatego. Niby mógłby sobie odgryźć język, ale skrzydlatym podobno nie wolno. Musi ktoś za nich to zrobić, rozumiesz?

\- A skąd on wiedział, że Strix chodził przy pułkowniku?- zapytał jego towarzysz. 

_Raim mu powiedział_ , błysnęła w głowie Litiela nieproszona myśl, a zaraz za nią, obraz. _Kruk w wytartym czarnym mundurze podąża za aniołem niezgrabnie, na czworaka jak zwierzę, podpierając się podciętymi skórzastymi skrzydłami o stępionych szponach. Jego połamane kończyny podrygują na bruku jak glizdy skręcające się na rozgrzanej blasze. Później klęczy, z pochyloną głową, pokornie jedząc jakieś świństwo z anielskiej dłoni. Kruk, a przynajmniej to, co z niego zostało, liże białe, poznaczone drobnymi bliznami anielskie palce, i płacze z wdzięczności._ Litiel wstrząsnął się z głębokiego obrzydzenia, i niechciane wyobrażenie znikło.

\- Nie wiedział- powiedział z przekonaniem Litiel. - Strzelał po prostu. Każdego Kruka by wkurwiła taka gadka. Akurat miał Szeolita cholerne szczęście, że trafił na Strixa. Albo nieszczęście, bo szybko to raczej nie pójdzie.

\- No nie wiem….- zaczął młody, ale Litiel machnął ze złością uszponioną ręką, tuż przed jego twarzą. 

\- Przestaniesz wreszcie? Lepiej myśl o tym, jak udobruchać Strixa, bo nam urżnie skrzydła i zrzuci z urwiska, zanim skosztujemy pierwszej krwi- szczeknął Litiel. - Chyba chcesz zostać porządnym Krukiem, co? Chcesz czy nie chcesz?

\- Chcę- powiedział młodszy demon markotnie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i okrywając się błoniastymi skrzydłami, a Litiel cieszył się, że nie zadał sobie trudu zapamiętywania jego imienia.

  



End file.
